


In Sickness and in Health

by AWorld0fMy0wn



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: After the Heist, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/M, Happy Ending, Illness, Marriage, Post-Canon, Running Away, Serquel Prompt Party, serquel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWorld0fMy0wn/pseuds/AWorld0fMy0wn
Summary: Our favourite gang members manage to make it out of the Bank alive, but things don’t quite go to plan. Sergio fails to show up where they had planned to meet. Are Sergio and Raquel able to attain their happy ever after?A certain prompt for the Serquel Prompt Party (engagement/wedding) got me thinking. I wanted something different from what might first come to mind when you think of weddings though. So be prepared. This is not your typical wedding fic.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 51
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What was meant to be a short one shot for the Serquel Prompt Party (which I was meant to upload yesterday) soon turned into a 13k+ fic so I decided to split it into chapters. I'm also still working on redrafting and editing the rest. 
> 
> Although we don't see much of Sergio in the first chapter, there will be more of him in the coming chapters. After all, this story was written with the Engagement/Wedding prompt in mind.
> 
> I hope you like it :).

Denver’s laugh broke the silence as they climbed aboard the military helicopter. A silence that was soon broken by its whirring noise. “We made it,” he shouted, competing with the loudness of the helicopter’s blades.

The joy they were all experiencing was indescribable. They had made it out of the Bank and would soon be out of Spain. Another win against the system.

Yet, underneath their joy, hidden by their cheers and smiling faces, there was a deep lingering sadness that echoed in all their souls. It was difficult to ignore the empty seat amongst them. The bag that had been left untouched.

The warm air of the Tabernas desert was left behind. The first group was in the air, heading to a deserted Portuguese island where they would meet Sergio and Marseille.

“Have you heard from the others?” Raquel asked Palermo who was in communication with Marseille.

He shook his head. “The last I heard, they were on their way. You’ll soon be in Sergio’s arms,” he told her.

She nodded but she couldn’t shake off her worries. The empty space opposite her was weighing on her mind. She looked on as Tokyo and Manila burst into song, as Denver hang on to the same strap as Monica, as Rio’s head slumped sideways, his eyes closed, as Helsinki and Bogota sat in silence. Her mind went back to the final moments in the Bank; to how close they had been to not making it out alive, to having three more unoccupied seats. The police had stormed in. That in itself wasn’t alarming, they had been expecting them. Yet, the police’s furore had taken over their principles and rules of conduct. Getting the hostages out safely no longer seemed like their number one priority.

Helsinki and Denver had been hit in the crossfire. Their bulletproof vests were torn from the force of the bullets. Although none of the bullets had penetrated the back panel of the armour, their torso bore the consequence of each hit. The area around their bruises was swollen and tender to touch. Whilst bullets were raining on top of them, Monica had ended up trapped under a wooden slab that had fallen in one of the explosions set off by the police. If it wasn’t for Palermo, she would still be there. She had been lucky to get away with just a few cuts and bruises.

Two hours later, as the night sky had started to fill up with colour they landed on the creamy white sands of Barreta Island. During that time of the year, it was void of tourists, which made it the perfect location for their getaway.

“Qué maravilia,” Monica uttered, stopping to look at the beautiful dawning sun. The sun bloomed on the horizon, filling the sky with shades of orange and pink. It illuminated the rich blue sky, stretching outwards. “A new day. An ending, and a new beginning,” she continued, putting a hand on Rio’s shoulder. During their time inside the bank, she had grown fond of the young boy. She knew that what he had been through would take time to overcome, but she had seen his resilience and admired him for it.

They had all paused to take in the view. A cotillion of terns wheeled and arced over the sea as the waves crawled gently to the shore. They kindled their own hypnotic symphony. The birds’ shrill call could be heard from miles away. The air felt light and tranquil. It was like being wrapped in a comforting blanket made up of soft light and noise.

“Nairobi would have loved this,” Tokyo said. Her eyes glazed over.

“She would have been jumping around in the water,” Monica said. They all nodded in unison, a smile appearing on their faces as they pictured her with them.

“What are we waiting for then?” Denver shouted, as he ran into the cold sea and started splashing around, throwing water in their direction.

Raquel looked at them, a sullen look on her face. There was no sign of Sergio or Marseille. She slipped away and headed towards the house they were meant to stay in for the next two days. It was further up the coast. A relatively small beach house with whitewashed walls and a sloped brick roof. She walked in, half expecting to find them there, but the house was still cold and dark. Although she knew they weren’t there, she still searched all the rooms. Her heart sank with each door she opened, each empty room she found. She regretted handing the cellular radio to Palermo. She had no means of contacting Sergio. He was meant to be there, waiting for them; waiting to start this new chapter with her. And she had no way of finding out what had happened.

It had taken a while for the others to notice Raquel’s disappearance. They had been too busy to notice she was no longer there with them.

Although the water was freezing cold, some of them were still in it. “You’re worse than Cinci in the bath,” Monica had told Denver as he flapped his arms around, sending a spray of water towards the ones who had stayed on shore.

“Pity you don’t have his toy duck with you,” Tokyo had teased.

Tokyo was the one who asked after Raquel first. Over the last few months, their friendship had evolved. Initially, Raquel was quiet and observant. She hung around Sergio a lot. There was still a great divide between her and the others. But slowly, that line that separated the two seemed to fade away. She joined in their games and parties, encouraged Sergio to do the same, teased him, and defended them.

Tokyo had witnessed Raquel’s complete revulsion towards the system. It was what started thawing the ice between them. She had watched her stand up for what she believed in, helped her assume control inside the Bank, and had seen the look on her face when she came face to face with the people she had lost her trust in.

“She headed to the house,” Manila said. “Making good use of their time alone, no doubt.”

“Marseille’s there, too, right?” Denver asked.

“What are you hinting at?” Tokyo said with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

“No!” Rio said. “It’s hard enough to get my head around the Professor and the inspec… Lisboa together.”

Tokyo shrugged. It was evident there was something going on in her head. Her lips perked up and her dimple made an appearance. “She did say they were quite imaginative in bed,” she said. There were a couple of gasps and laughs. Their minds were travelling at hundred miles an hour.

“You can stop all your speculations. They still haven’t arrived,” Palermo interrupted them.

“Weren’t they meant to leave before us?” Monica asked.

“They’re heading straight to Puerto Rica. Lisboa still doesn’t know,” he announced, before he too started heading towards the house.

The others exchanged glances. Tokyo was soon running out of the water towards Palermo. “What do you mean heading straight there? Weren’t we meant to all meet her? Since when does the Professor go against his plans?”

“Since he thought it was for the best.”

“What happened?” Tokyo demanded.

“That’s all I know. Now, excuse me. I plan on getting some rest. I suggest you all do the same. You should find any medical supplies you need there, too.”

Tokyo turned back to the others. Their previous cheerfulness had vanished. Monica had started collecting the items they had dropped. Denver and Rio slowly made their way out of the water.

“Tell me I’m the only one who thinks something’s gone terribly wrong,” Tokyo said. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Monica looked at her but avoided looking directly in her eyes. “He wouldn’t just abandon his plans. Not without Lisboa.”

“What are we going to do?”

“What is there to do?” Rio said.

Helsinki stood up and walked up to Tokyo. “We’re going to follow his plan, and make out everything is fine for Lisboa’s sake. She’s been through enough already.”

“He would risk everything for us,” Tokyo said.

“We’re not putting our lives at risk when we don’t know anything,” Denver told her. “Besides the boat’s not here yet, and we have no way of communicating with the Professor.”

Slowly they all nodded. Surrounded by sky, sea, and sand there was nothing much they could do. As the sun lodged itself further up in the sky and the first local jogged past them, they all bowed their heads and headed to the house.

Most of them spent the rest of the day resting, but Raquel found it difficult to sleep, especially when she knew that she was meant to be sharing the space on her bed with Sergio. He was meant to be there with his arms around her. They were meant to be planning for their future, the new house they were going to buy or build. Palawan was no longer a safe option. Knowing that the police had their eyes on the Philippines, they would no longer feel safe there. She couldn’t wait to get her mother and daughter out of the islands. She couldn’t wait to be back with the people that mattered the most.

She didn’t think much of it when everyone spent most of the first day in their rooms. She thought they were resting, even though she could hear Monica, Tokyo, Manila, Denver and Rio chatting in the room next to hers. On the second day, it became clear that they were trying to avoid her.

When she went down for breakfast, Denver and Rio were already there.

“Hola, niños,” she greeted them. She tried to put an effort to sound more jovial than she felt. Her body felt heavy. She had spent all night trying to go to sleep but failed. She noticed how they looked at each other before they replied.

She sat next to them with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. She needed all the caffeine she could get her hands on if she wanted to make it through the day.

“Looks like the fresh air has increased your appetite,” Raquel joked, as Denver scoffed down his cereal and the toast he had previously prepared.

He nodded in agreeance as he quickly ate the last bite of the sandwich.

“I promised Monica we’d talk,” he said as he got up and left his dirty crockery in the kitchen basin.

Raquel noticed how Rio scowled at Denver. He got up to follow him, despite having barely touched his food.

“You should try to get something down you,” she told him. “You need to replenish what you’ve lost.”

He paused at the kitchen counter. Raquel, Lisboa to him, had been a new member. He had followed her orders, but other than that, he still didn’t know her. In his mind, she was still the inspectora that had discovered his identity during the first heist, the person who had given him that video that his parents had recorded and had tried to trick him. She was the woman who had felt like he was the easiest target. He still failed to understand how she was suddenly one of them. It still felt surreal to him.

Her words reminded him of his mother. He hadn’t intended on staying there, his plan was to quickly follow Denver out of the room. He didn’t know what to tell her. Yet, the sweet caring tone in her voice had made him stop.

She huddled over herself, one hand around the coffee mug in front of her, the other hugged her leg to herself as she rested her head on top of her knee.

He remembered then how she too had been caught. He hadn’t thought much of it before. He was still recuperating from his own experience. He realised how she hadn’t talked to them about it. She had shrugged off any questions and told them to focus on the tasks at hand.

“What was it like for you?” he suddenly asked. She turned to look at him. “I mean, with the police,” he explained.

“It was nothing like what they put you through,” Raquel said. He noticed how she reached out for her wrist, how she gently caressed each side. “It was a bunch of empty threats and constant questioning.”

“They still violated the law by keeping you there.”

“I’m sorry for what they put you through,” she said. He could hear the sincerity in her voice. He could see why the others had warmed up to her.

“Sorry?”

“I’m ashamed that I was once part of the same Force that put you through all that.”

“You helped get me out of there. You’re nothing like them,” he said.

Raquel didn’t see any of them for lunch. Everyone was rather quiet, which wasn’t like them at all. In the late afternoon, hair dripping, and a towel wrapped around her body, she bumped into Tokyo in the corridor. Tokyo simply nodded in her direction, which left her more confused.

She still hadn’t heard any news about Sergio. Palermo insisted that everything was fine, that he had talked to Sergio, that there was something else that he needed to do. She knew that the plan had to be tweaked a little due to Alicia’s sudden appearance. When she had made it to the Bank, she had been shocked to hear Alicia’s voice instead of Sergio’s, but after the initial threats, Alicia had assisted them in exchange for help. When it was time to leave, they had two choices: leave her tied up in the storm reservoir, or send her away. Although Alicia’s word wasn’t worth much, they bought her silence in exchange for a few pieces of gold, a safe house, and an obstetrician. Only four people knew about her; Sergio, Raquel, Marseille, and Palermo. They knew some of the others would have been happy to see her left to rot. Raquel worried that something had gone terribly wrong. It was a part of the plan they hadn’t had much time to consider, but Marseille was meant to take care of that before they had even left the Bank. 

For everyone else, the day seemed to hurry by, but Raquel had spent most of it with her face stuck to a window. Nobody else seemed bothered that Sergio and Marseille hadn’t yet arrived. Instead, as nighttime approached, the others were getting louder by the minute. She could hear them as they started getting ready to leave. They were now laughing, passing jokes, shouting.

She watched on as the boat they were meant to set sail on docked in the bay. Everything was so small from the distance but she still hoped to see Sergio disembark. Unfortunately, nothing happened. The music from the room next to hers was getting to her. She paced round her room trying to calm herself. Someone had to know something, she reasoned.

When the music seemed to get louder, she couldn’t control herself any longer. “Will someone tell me what is going on?” she said, storming into Tokyo’s room. Tokyo, Manila and Monica were dancing on the bed sharing a bottle of tequila, Rio was lying down on the other bed, and Denver was smoking next to him.

“What is going on?” Tokyo asked, playing dumb. “We’re just having fun. Do you want a shot?”

Raquel marched towards the source of the music and turned it off.

“I was listening to that,” Tokyo shouted. “You might be married to the Professor but you no longer tell us what to do.”

Monica shook her head and hit her gently on the arm, before making her way to Raquel’s side.

“Married?” Rio said, getting up from his bed, his eyes growing bigger.

Tokyo started laughing. “Well, as good as.”

Raquel turned to Monica. “Por favor. What have I missed? They left before us and they’re still not here. Meanwhile, everyone’s acting like we’re still following the plan.”

Monica put a hand around Raquel’s shoulders.

“He’s headed to Puerto before us,” Tokyo blurted out. “That’s all we know.” With that, she sat down on the bed and swigged down more alcohol.

“Joder!” Denver shouted, lifting his hands to his head. “What did you tell her that for?” 

Raquel looked at them, realisation dawning on her. They all knew. Everyone but her. Something had gone terribly wrong. Before anyone could stop her, Raquel headed out of the room, straight to Palermo’s.

“The door’s there for a reason,” Palermo said, before even registering who it was.

“Where’s the radio?” she shouted, as she grabbed his bag and turned it upside down. She rifled through his objects.

“Qué coño? What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hand it to me, and I’ll stop,” Raquel said, as she started flinging each item that had dropped out of it.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, picking up the radio from on top of the dresser. “It stopped working hours ago but you can try.” She reached for it. “After you clean the mess you’ve created,” he said.

“Who do you think you are?”

“Me? Do you really think you can just barge in here, go cuckoo, and I’ll give you anything you ask?” he laughed in her face.

“Then just tell me. What is Sergio doing heading to Puerto Rico before us?”

“Isn’t he meant to be coming here first?” he said. He looked at Tokyo who was standing by the door. His jaw clenched and he shook his head in anger.

“Exactly!” Raquel shouted. “So, what went wrong?”

“How should I know?”

“You were meant to be in control of this whole operation,” she said.

“Do you think you would have done a better job?”

“I would have found out what’s wrong, that’s for sure.”

“Makes you wonder why he didn’t let the supposed love of his life run this part of the plan,” he spat. He looked her in the eyes as he said it, and saw how she recoiled at those words.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I think you know exactly what I mean.” She gave him a questioning look that encouraged him to continue. His voice was low and cold. “Maybe he didn’t trust you with it; not when you fucked up your own attempt at escaping.”

“And you’re a safe bet?” Tokyo intervened, her eyes flashing angrily. “You were meant to be on our side, but instead you gave the biggest mastermind in there tips on how to free himself.” Her tone of voice was growing icier by the minute. Her expression hardened. “The plan started flagging because of you and your ego. Our friend… died because of you.” Tears shimmered in her eyes as she thought of Nairobi. She still expected her to jump out and surprise them. There were still times when she thought she heard her loud cheery voice and then remembered she wasn’t there.

“Because of me?” he scoffed. A smile that failed to reach his eyes formed on his face. “Let’s not deceive ourselves here. If it wasn’t for you the whole heist wouldn’t have happened. Everyone would be safe. We’d never have even met.”

It was Raquel’s turn to support Tokyo, who was just staring ahead of her. Her eyes had glazed over. Raquel recognised that look. She had seen it on Sergio after waking up from a nightmare. The same dazed look that would appear on his face as he struggled with self-condemnation over Andres’s death. She ushered her out of the room. “We all had a choice,” she told her. “We knew the risks. We all had our own reasons for joining this heist.”

As the others boarded the large fishing boat, Raquel was still looking around her. She wasn’t sure whether to trust Palermo. Knowing that he had tried to keep the news from her only made her suspicions grow. She didn’t know whether she should stay and wait for Sergio, or go look for him. Whether to go with the others as planned. As they boarded the boat, she examined all their faces. Someone was bound to have more information. She doubted she was the only one who was worried about what had gone on. After talking to Palermo, she had switched on the computer in one of the rooms. She was pleasantly surprised when she was able to connect to the internet. She tried to see whether anything would come up, but there was nothing of substantial information. The internet was just full of torn opinions about them. They had succeeded in dividing a nation. Although they had left, there were people who were still protesting, others who were celebrating their success, others who wanted them dead.

“Lisboa, are you staying there?” Palermo asked from the deck of the boat.

“What really happened to Sergio, to the Professor?” she said.

“We’ve been through this already. Believe me if you want, but that’s all I know. If you want to stay there, be my guest. We’re leaving.”

Helsinki who was listening, walked down to her side and lifted her off her feet. He took her by surprise so she had no chance to say no or complain. “Lo siento, Lisboa,” he said, as he carried her onto the boat. “Where I come from, we don’t leave anyone behind.”

With that, Palermo signalled the captain to set sail. “Vamos,” he shouted, before anyone else had time to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments.   
> I was tempted to split this in two but I felt bad considering how you were all asking about Sergio.   
> Hope you like it! :)

There was a tense atmosphere in the air. Raquel spent most of her time alone on the deck looking out at sea, staring at the reflection of the sun on the calm glistening waters. She had listened to their conversations, plastered a smile on her face, and nodded along to what they were saying, but they all knew she was putting up a front. When their conversations and laughter had gotten too loud, she had disappeared below deck and busied herself in the galley. She wasn’t used to not having anything to do. Even in Palawan, whenever something was on her mind, she still had Paula to look after, dinner to be cooked if her mother wasn’t up for it, and a house to be cleaned. It helped her from stewing over things.

After dinner, everyone was quieter. The fresh sea air and the lulling movements of the boat had tired them out.

The gentle wind ruffled Raquel’s hair. She hugged her cardigan closer around her chest as she leaned over the railing of the boat. It was still too dark to distinguish between the sea and the sky. There was nothing to see, but the salt-kissed air took her back to simpler days by the beach. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to ease the tightness in her throat. After a few minutes, her face was numb due to the chilly air. She looked down at her watch. It had already been eighteen hours since they had set sail.

She slowly turned round to face the others. Palermo had stood up from his previous position. He, too, was looking down at his watch. They simultaneously looked up towards the captain who nodded in their direction. “We’ve made it into international waters,” Palermo announced.

Happy screams filled the air. They hugged and kissed, and twirled each other round in the air. It was difficult for Raquel not to smile when happiness radiated from all their faces, but she focused on the champagne bottle in hand. She was struggling to open the bottle when Denver hugged her from behind, lifting her off her feet.

“We did it,” he shouted.

She laughed as the cork came flying out of the bottle and champagne went everywhere. Yet, her laugh was hollow, and soon died down. There was something missing, and they all knew exactly what it was. 

On their third day at sea, Raquel gathered them below deck, gave them new numbers they could call if something went wrong, and gave them their folders with their new locations. Helsinki, Stockholm and Denver were the only three who could keep their previous homes.

“Open them when you’re on your own. Once we arrive, you will meet your carriers. Everything will be ready for you. And don’t forget… no phones this time round,” she told them, bringing that session to an end.

As the others filed out of the room, Tokyo lingered behind. “What about you? Will you be staying behind?”

“I need to find out what happened to him. Hopefully he’ll be there.”

“What do you think’s happened?” Tokyo asked her.

“I don’t know,” Raquel admitted. “I don’t like any of the things my mind’s come up with.”

“I’m not leaving you alone. If the Professor’s in danger I’ll help you get him out. It’s what he’d do for any one of us.”

Raquel nodded as she gathered the charts and papers she had used. She put them back in her bag as Tokyo sat down on the table next to her.

“We didn’t start off on the right foot,” Tokyo said, reminiscing about her first day in Palawan. “Joder, that slap,” she chuckled. “I’ve never had any good experiences with the police. They were the enemy. Until you came along… Come to think of it, you were the only decent one I’ve ever encountered.” The two of them thought back to Tokyo’s time inside the tent during the first heist. “Do you remember the first thing you did when I was caught? You apologised to me.”

“I had to,” Raquel started to say. She remembered how horrified she had been upon seeing Tokyo in her knickers. Knowing that she was surrounded by men made it worse, especially when they were the same men whose views on women repulsed her.

“Had to?” Tokyo scoffed. “You didn’t have to do anything. The others were pleased to see me like that.”

“Their misogyny infuriated me. Criminal or no criminal, it wasn’t right. Leaving the Force was a breath of fresh air.”

The two of them stared ahead, deep in thought. Memories of the past flashed through their minds. In a domain ruled by men, women were seen as inferior. As an officer, Raquel had grown used to profane and sexist comments, to being made the subject of jokes or disdainful comments. She had grown a backbone. With time, those who worked with her knew that she was quick with her tongue and wouldn’t let any comments pass. She knew how to defend herself. Yet, she had been tired of having to prove herself each time she worked with new officers. It was an added pressure, something her male colleagues weren’t subjected to.

“What was it like for you in the tent?” Tokyo asked. They only knew the basics about Raquel’s illegal detainment. She was caught, her death was faked, she was kept in the tent outside the bank, and during her arraignment she escaped. Upon Raquel’s arrival inside the bank, Tokyo kept hearing the Professor’s words; “ _She died so she could protect me… She was unarmed and they shot her two times._ ” His words were full of anguish and guilt. Even after he had helped her escape, she knew he still harboured some of that self-blame. She had encouraged Raquel and the Professor to talk about what had happened. She knew they both needed it. To an extent, the Professor needed it even more than Raquel did.

Raquel didn’t say anything at first. She was on her knees again; scared, a gun pressed to her head, begging for her life. Solana’s hands gagging her, the gunshots. Being thrown to the ground as they handcuffed her. Their hands on her body. The lack of sleep or food. The threats. The bucket in the corner of the room, their eyes on her each time she approached it. The uncertainties. The fear for her family, of never seeing them again. “It was nothing next to what Rio had to endure,” she said. She didn’t feel like she could complain when she thought of what the young boy had been put through. “I was obviously not their favourite person, but I didn’t expect anything better.”

Tokyo smiled. “You have a good heart. It’s probably one of the things that attracted the Professor to you. You know, I never thought he had it in him to break any of his rules. It goes against his nature. Believe me, we tried.”

Raquel gave her a questioning look. “You tried?” All sorts of things were going through Raquel’s mind. Tokyo was fiery and sultry. She exuded confidence and beauty. She was the kind of woman who could have anyone she wanted and wasn’t one to take no for an answer. It was hard to imagine her with Sergio. She could see her taking control of the situation, Sergio turning putty in her hands, feeling nervous and awkward.

“You’d think I’d manage to break him, no?” she laughed. “But no, he’d push up his glasses, turn red, and remind me of his first rule. ‘No personal relationships,’” she said, imitating him. “But I loved making him nervous.”

Raquel played with the piece of paper in front of her. Before she knew it, she had created her own paper crane. She looked at it before she sighed and put it down on the table. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. “It’s meant to be a symbol of good fortune. Once folded, your wishes are meant to come true.”

“Like birthday candles.”

Raquel nodded. “Though some say you’d need to fold one thousand of them for your wish to come true.”

“The Professor probably has done.”

Raquel thought fondly about Paula and Sergio’s relationship. That craft was one of the first things Paula and Sergio had bonded over.

_Although she knew how much Paula loved the beach, Raquel was scared that Paula might hate Palawan. After all, she had been taken away from everything and everyone she knew. She would have to start anew; in a new environment, a new school, new friends, and a new language. As much as it pained Raquel to admit, she knew how close Paula was to her father. She adored him, and often failed to understand why her mother was so cold and hostile towards him. She was still too young to see through his lies. Raquel was scared Paula would hate her for this move. She had tried to explain that this wasn’t just a holiday, but Paula had seemed nonchalant. She was more interested in the new man in her mother’s life._

_“Are you dating him again?” Paula asked. Upon seeing Sergio, she had instantly recognised him. She had seen him on the news, and had heard her father talking about him, but to her, he was the man who had shyly admitted that he had kissed her mother. She was sure they had gotten it wrong, even when her father had called him ‘un hijo de las mil putas’; something which she wasn’t allowed to repeat._

_“Si, cari_ _ño. But do you understand what I’m saying? We won’t be going back to Spain. At least not for a while.”_

_“I like him,” she simply said, a smile on her face._

_The older Paula got, the more Raquel noticed how her mother’s energy was rubbing off on Paula. She had the same free-spirited nature as her mother. She loved easily. She was versatile, and inquisitive. Looking at old photos, you could even see how they had the same mischievous grin._

_“Did Sergio make those?” Paula asked Raquel, pointing at the orange paper cranes on the kitchen counter._

_“I guess so,” Raquel said, as she stirred the pot of sauce._

_“Do you know how to make one?”_

_“Not as good. You should ask him to teach you,” Raquel told her._

_It surprised her when she turned round and Paula wasn’t there. She hadn’t meant for her to go ask him right there and then._

_It had barely been a week, and Paula already felt comfortable around the house. She had instantly made it her own, leaving bits and pieces everywhere. There was only one room she hadn’t yet been in; Sergio’s study. She timidly knocked on the door. Her father would shout whenever she just barged in. His study room wasn’t a place for children, he would often say._

_“Mam_ _á said you could perhaps teach me how to make your birds,” Paula said when he looked up._

_“Birds?” Sergio asked._

_Paula nodded._

_Sergio was quiet for a while. He simply stared at Paula trying to figure out what she meant. Her face then lit up. “Like those,” she shouted, spotting two on the shelf behind him._

_“Ah, paper cranes,” he said. “Very well.”_

_Raquel looked on as Sergio invited Paula inside the room. She tried to remain undetected as she observed the whole thing. She didn’t want to interrupt their conversation._

_“It’s very easy,” he told her, as he leaned back to pick one of his cranes. “If you unfold it you can see all the creases. You can then follow each line to have it back in this shape.”_

_He unfolded one, and handed it to Paula. But she looked at it unsure as to where to start._

_“Maybe I should show you.”_

_“Yes, please,” Paula said, nodding her head eagerly whilst giving him a big smile._

_Sergio was eager to assume the role of the Professor. Raquel could see he was in his element as he explained each step in precise detail. He showed her what to do and then waited patiently for her to do the same._

_Seeing Sergio put Paula’s paper crane on the shelf next to his gave Raquel the assurance she needed. She had made the right decision._

He had taught Paula about origami and introduced her to Japanese culture. The following week, Paula had even asked Raquel if she would mind if Sergio read her a bedtime story. Paula had always been an inquisitive and curious child, so when Sergio had mentioned that there was a story to do with origami and that he had the book, she instantly wanted him to read it to her. It was how for three nights in a row, Raquel had found Sergio and Paula fast asleep on Paula’s bed, with ‘The Complete Story of Sadako Sasaki’ on top of them. It was the reason why Raquel kept finding origami everywhere around the house.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Tokyo told her.

“What?” Raquel said, confused.

“Don’t get me wrong, I think you’re cute together, but I cannot imagine the Professor as a boyfriend. He’s so socially awkward. Can you imagine going on a date with him? Him spurting all these random facts.” She paused then. “What am I saying? Of course you can. Not imagine it, but…”

“Let’s just say that I was probably more embarrassed than him on our first date. Besides, I had gotten to know his other personas before I got to know Sergio. Maybe that helped him.”

“It was like doing a role play,” Tokyo suggested.

Raquel was about to agree with her when she noticed the mischievous look on Tokyo’s face. “No.”

Tokyo gave her a suggestive look. “Really?” she asked. “I thought you were imaginative in bed.” She held her hands up. “Your own admission.”

“We’re not discussing my sex life,” Raquel said. “For a while, after the first heist, I chastised myself. I couldn’t understand why I had let myself fall for this criminal mastermind. After my ex, I had sworn myself off men. The start of our relationship wasn’t very me. And yet, there I was.” She thought about her mother as her mind revisited that period of her life. Marivi would constantly encourage her to go out and have fun, to find someone, to give people a chance. Instead, she buried herself in her work. On the occasion someone asked her out, her answer was always no. There would always be some kind of excuse; she was tired, she was too busy, she didn’t like him. The truth was that after Alberto, she was scared of opening up to anyone again. But Sergio was different. She didn’t even know how it had happened. “He was kind and caring. He listened to me, and most of all, he believed me, which was exactly what I needed.”

For a long time, she had questioned the reason she had fallen in love with him, if it was all a calculated move on his part. She knew he had done his research about her. He had admitted that her past was why he had targeted her, that it made her an easy target, that he had thought she was the easy way in. She had imagined him practising his conversations with her, what he could tell her, how to best win her over. “ _If there’s anything I can do… get you a phone number, a bodyguard with sunglasses_ ,” he had joked. She had wondered if he had come up with possible lines of conversation months in advance. But once she met him again she realised the sincerity in those replies, how they were truly a reflection of the kind of person he was.

As she reminisced about the past, a sudden fear took over Raquel. Not knowing where he was or what had happened to him scared her. She couldn’t lose him.

“You deserve someone like him,” Tokyo told her. Noting the look on Raquel’s face, she placed a hand on Raquel’s arm and said, “He’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

Much to everyone’s delight, nine days later, that lag of the journey was nearing its end. After twelve days at sea, with nothing much to see, they were bored, craved for something better than pasta and the canned food they had stocked up on, and longed to set their legs on solid ground. As they started approaching Puerto Rican waters, more vessels started appearing. They no longer felt like they ruled the seas around them. They grew weary of each boat that sailed past them.

Raquel busied herself beneath deck. She collected everything that could lead back to them. With Monica and Helsinki’s help, she cleaned and tidied the rooms. She was too busy and too far away to hear the muffled sound of a phone ringing.

The phone had made its way to the very bottom of Palermo’s bag, making it more difficult for him to retrieve it. Although Palermo had been expecting to hear from Marseille or Sergio once they approached land, it still took him by surprise. “¿Qué coño está pasando?” he said, upon answering the phone. “What the hell is going on? You can’t just give me a bunch of orders, tell me that you’ve been in an accident, and leave me hanging.”

“We’re on our way,” Sergio replied. “Almost back on schedule. Make sure everyone keeps following the plan.”

“Do you think everyone’s an idiot? They know something’s up,” Palermo told him.

“Nothing’s up,” he said, ignoring the cuts and bruises on his body, the throbbing headache after his concussion, and the pain from his broken rib and wrist. He was lucky his injuries weren’t worse. The car’s tyre had exploded bringing the car to a grinding halt. Sergio had been spat out of his seat, and was left unconscious. In a way, they were lucky it had happened at night, in a deserted lane away from street cameras and traffic, for the accident would have quickly garnered people’s attention. Instead of spending six days in a rundown motel in Jaén, he would have spent his eternity in a prison. If it was for Sergio they would have left as soon as he came round, but Marseille and his doctor had insisted on more rest. The minute he had tried to get out of bed, he realised why. Travelling in that state would make him a liability.

Sergio’s calmness was getting to Palermo. “You were meant to have left before us, how will I explain why you’re still not there?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way. Are you close to shore?”

“Yes, we’ll get there before dawn.”

“Good,” Sergio said. “Lisboa has all the locations.” There was more that he wanted to say. He couldn’t mention her name, city name or not, without wondering how she was doing, without wishing the days away so he could be with her and know that she was safe.

“That’s been settled.”

“Bueno. Tell her we’re on Plan Uwak.” 

“Uwak?” Palermo asked, confused.

“She’ll understand. She knows what to do,” Sergio assured him.

It was a plan they had devised together. After Sergio had expressed his fears they wouldn’t make it out of Spain alive, Raquel started spending more time in the study. He knew she was up to something each time he passed by and saw her with a pencil in her hair. He had come up with numerous plans for them, but she had noticed how the plans he had for himself weren’t as meticulous as the ones that involved the rest of the gang. She had enlisted all that could go wrong, and had started drafting her own plans. It took her a while to share them with him, but she knew that a fresh pair of eyes could pinpoint all the flaws she hadn’t thought of. A few days later, they sat down together, revised them, did more research and came up with more plans. Plan Uwak was one of them.

The lights on the coastline were growing bigger and brighter as they approached land. The strip of bright light coming from the lighthouse filtered through the pitch-black curtain that draped over the sea.

With an hour and a half left to make it to shore, they congregated below deck donning disguises. They could hear the sound of distant thunder and the patter of rain on the deck.

“You can now put that hood on without looking like a weirdo,” Monica told Denver.

“Isn’t that the look he always goes for?” Tokyo joked.

At the first sound of thunder, Raquel had made her way to the nearest porthole. The light from the lighthouse hit the side of the boat making her squint. It illuminated the waves that danced alongside their boat between the black ocean and the black sky above. She hoped that Sergio had already made it safely to land. There was no knowing what dangers lurked far out in the ocean, especially when there was a storm brewing.

“Have you heard from the Professor?” Helsinki asked.

“Yes,” Palermo said. His eyes scanned the room. One person was missing. “Where’s Lisboa?”

She had been heading towards the cabin they were in when Helsinki had asked that question. Palermo’s answer had sent her heart racing. Dread took over her body. She had convinced herself that something was wrong, and she was terrified that her suspicions were about to be confirmed. She attempted to calm her nerves before walking in. “And?” she uttered. Her hands were still shaking.

All their eyes were on Palermo. “They’re still travelling.”

“How come?” Tokyo asked. She eyed him closely. “You said they had left before us.”

“I know what I said.”

“So?”

“Plan Ikaw… Ukaw is go,” he said, ignoring her.

“Huh?” Palermo was greeted with a load of questions and confused looks.

“Uwak,” Raquel uttered. Uwak. A crow, in Tagalog. When she had arrived in Palawan, Sergio already had a good grasp of the language. He had taught her and Paula the basics but she had struggled with it. Although she still couldn’t follow, let alone carry, a conversation in the language, Tagalog still held a fond place in her heart. However, hearing the name of that plan had alarmed her. They were to use it in case of emergency, if it was no longer safe to travel to the Barreta Island. It meant that his plan to leave Spain had had to be delayed for a bit. It meant something had happened, and he had had to fly out to another island further out in the Atlantic, to Corvo – the land of the crows, before sailing to Puerto Rico.

Their eyes instantly turned to her. “What happened?” she asked.

“What do you mean ‘what happened’?” Palermo said.

“I know you know more than you’re letting on, so I’ll ask you again. What happened?”

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” he told her.

“Déjate de hostias,” she uttered. She had spent the last couple of days begging for information. Knowing he knew more than he was letting on was getting to her. Knowing that Sergio had chosen to talk to him, and not her, irked and worried her. “Will you tell me what’s going on?”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

Tokyo intervened. The sound of her palm hitting his face echoed round the cabin.

He pretended it didn’t bother him and started laughing. “It’s so easy to rile you on.”

Bogota was shaking his head. “Just tell them.” 

“They’ve been in a car accident,” Palermo said.

Raquel could feel the blood draining off her face. Her head brought up numerous scenarios; one more dreadful than the other. She could see him sprawled on the road, lifeless. She could see the car upside down, he was trapped in it, his head cracked open. Knowing that they were unable to call for professional help heightened her fears.

“Are they okay?” Monica asked, as she put an arm around Raquel.

“Yes.”

“Where are they?” Raquel asked. She needed to know that they weren’t still in Spain. They all knew that once they had activated their escape plan, the longer they stayed in Spain, the harder it would be to leave. There would be tighter border controls. Roads, harbours and airports would be blocked. There would be police everywhere.

“He said you should know what to do next.”

“What else did he tell you?” she asked. Getting an answer from him felt like pulling teeth. She wished she could talk to Sergio, make sure they were okay.

“They’ll soon be here. They’re almost back on schedule,” Palermo finally told her, repeating what he’d been told.

Although they had left Spain six days later than planned, they had found a way to make up for it. The answer came in the form of a motor yacht. Sailing on it meant that they could reduce the days spent at sea by half.

“Are you sure?”

“Why would I lie?”

Raquel breathed a sigh of relief. She tried to convince herself that Sergio was fine, that they would soon be together again. Monica stayed beside her, allaying her fears, calming her down.

A thought suddenly popped in Raquel’s mind. “How long have you known about the accident?”

“Since the beginning,” he said, a smile back on his face.

“And you chose to keep it to yourself?”

“Do you think you would have come if you had known? You had to be carried onto this boat,” he reminded her. “You would have put yourself at risk.”

She knew he was right. Knowing that Sergio was injured and she couldn’t help him would have destroyed her.

“So what’s the plan?” Tokyo asked.

“Nothing changes for you,” Raquel said. “You all head to your destinations.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll meet Sergio here.” There was a safe house, a few miles away from the harbour, which had been prepared for them just in case they needed it.

“Do you think we’ll just leave you here on your own?” Tokyo told her.

“You have to.”

“No.”

“You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me messing everything up.”

Rio joined in the conversation. “We owe it to you, and the Professor. You didn’t have to join this heist. You didn’t even know me.”

“We’ll stay, too,” Monica told her.

“We will?” Denver whispered to Monica.

“Friends should always be there for each other.”

Helsinki nodded his head in agreeance. Bogota listened in attentively.

Meanwhile Palermo was chuckling quietly to himself from the other side of the cabin. “How touching,” he muttered.

“No,” Raquel told Monica. “You have Cinci waiting for you. He’s been away from you for too long already.”

“She’s right,” Denver started to say, before Monica shot him a look.

“Would you want me to be in a foreign country on my own if something had happened to you?”

“Of course, not, but…”

“It’s the same,” Monica insisted.

Raquel shook her head. “I appreciate the sentiment, but you’re both heading home to your son.”

“She won’t be alone,” Tokyo told Monica. “I’ll stay.” Tokyo stopped Raquel before she had time to say anything. “There’s no one waiting for me. The Professor saved my life countless times before. He helped me out without asking questions. I’m not leaving you on your own… Besides, I also need to see he’s fine.”

A few minutes later, the boat was moored to the shore. The rain had dissipated, but the wind had picked up, whipping salt into their eyelashes. They were careful not to slip as they made their way across the deck and down the gangway.

Their fake passports were soon inspected, but they barely looked at them. At four in the morning, they were the only people in the harbour, and the CBP officers were making the most out of the situation. Only one of the three officers was awake. The other two were in their chairs; arms folded, their head slumped onto their chests.

“I don’t want to have to see you again,” Denver said after they had made it through security. He hugged Tokyo tightly, before moving on to the others. This was a bittersweet moment for all of them.

“Maybe one day it will be safe to meet again,” Raquel said.

“Not for another heist though, inspectora,” he said, laughing loudly.

“Primo, I still need to meet your son,” Manila told him. “We need to arrange something before he turns eighteen.”

“Of course,” he said.

“Take care,” Helsinki told Raquel. “Give a hug to your cute little one from me.”

“It’s a pity she didn’t see your bear. She’d have loved it,” Raquel chuckled.

Whilst their goodbyes meant they were finally returning to a more relaxed normality, they also felt like they were saying goodbye to various family members. A couple of hugs later, they all headed their separate ways.

As Raquel, Tokyo and Rio started making their way up the hill towards the nearby safe house, she was surprised to see Palermo following them. “What are you doing?” she said when there was no one but them on the road.

“I need to see it through to the end,” he told her.

“So you’re not doing this to make sure we’re all okay,” Tokyo teased.

“I’m doing this for Andrés,” he said.

Raquel paced around the house getting on Palermo’s nerves. She had just finished scrubbing the tiles in the bathroom, and was now walking towards him with a mop and a bucket. This was the fourth time she was cleaning the house in less than two days. Palermo was growing tempted to lock her in her room until Sergio arrived. There were constant arguments, and she was constantly questioning him. She kept checking the windows, cursing under her breath. She watched the news, and kept her eyes on the weather report, worrying about the storm that had never reached land. She had even opened the door a few times, thinking she had heard someone knocking.

Meanwhile, life on the motor yacht wasn’t as plain sailing as it had been the last time Sergio had contacted Palermo. Although the storm had missed them, the sea was still full of rage. Waves lashed at the yacht, but it sailed on, as proudly as before, mimicking the seagulls that soared freely over it. The real trouble came a day before arriving at Puerto Rico. As Sergio took over the helm, he started experiencing more intense headaches. He put it off as stress, as an effect of the accident. After all, he did have a gash on his forehead that had needed stitches. He continued steering the boat, letting Marseille get some rest. He ignored the blind spots that appeared in his vision, forcing him to close his eyes at random intervals. Then came the fever and muscle pains. By then, Marseille had woken up, so having everything under control, Sergio went for a nap, hoping that by the time he woke up, they’d be closer to land and his temperature would have gone down. Five hours later, he woke up with his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. A sheet of sweat covered his trembling body.

Sergio tried to get up from his berth. He wasn’t sure if it was the effect of being on the sea for too long, or if it was due to the fever, but he felt unsteady on his feet. He had to clutch to the nearby wall in order not to fall. Slowly, he made it out of his cabin. He was thankful that the doctor who had seen to him in Madrid had insisted on joining them. Sergio had worked with the doctor before, and he knew he had family in Puerto Rico and the nearby Caribbean Islands.

“Feeling better?” Marseille greeted him.

As if on cue, Sergio’s knees buckled and he keeled over. If it wasn’t for Marseille’s quick reaction, his head would have struck the edge of the table in front of him.

“It could be a range of possibilities,” the doctor told Marseille after examining Sergio. “I’d feel better if we took him to hospital as soon as we arrive on the island. We could remain discreet. My second cousin works there. I can see if they’re able to set a private room for him.”

“It’s dangerous,” Marseille said, but Sergio agreed to the doctor’s suggestion when he came round.

“Shave my beard, and remove my glasses,” Sergio had muttered. “I look different without them.”

By the end of the next day, they had made it to land, and Sergio was fast asleep, hooked to an IV drip, with tests being carried out on him. Six hours after he had been admitted, they still weren’t sure as to what was wrong. No one seemed to recognise Sergio; or Domingo, as his fake passport had read. His illness was the more pressing issue. 

Sergio was in and out of consciousness. His skin was clammy and pale. He had asked for Raquel, then asked Marseille not to worry her. It was only when the doctor’s nose wrinkled up and his face took on a more brooding look, that Marseille realised it was perhaps time to talk to the others and let them know about Sergio’s condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go... you now know where Sergio is. Is it what you were expecting?
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. After all, kudos and comments make me super happy and motivate me to continue writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos. They truly mean a lot.

The hospital wasn’t far from the safe house, and needing some time to breathe, Marseille opted to walk it there.

The sound of the doorbell fell sweet on Raquel’s ears. It beckoned her to the door, only she was left confused when Marseille was the only one there. “Where’s… Sergio?” she asked.

Although he often had a stoic look on his face, his eyes were darker. He refrained from looking at her.

“Marseille,” Palermo shouted from behind her. His voice was cheerful and loud.

“Where’s Sergio?” Raquel asked again.

It was only then that he glanced down at her. He frowned and looked back at Palermo. “He’s in hospital.”

In hospital. Raquel barely heard anything else. She didn’t hear Palermo asking about what had happened, nor did she hear Marseille try to explain how just as Sergio had been feeling better after the accident he had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ear. She took a few steps outside. She needed some air. She needed to be on her own. She walked to the road. She didn’t see the car coming her way, nor did she hear the horn blasting loudly or the driver shouting at her.

“Lisboa,” Tokyo shouted. She had run after her. She slapped her lightly on the cheek. “Raquel. Breathe.”

“We need to go to hospital,” Raquel said, before hurling her stomach’s contents onto the pavement. Her body was shaking and she was still struggling to breathe, but she tried to get up and started walking down the road.

“Do you know where the hospital is?” Tokyo asked her.

Raquel paused and looked at her. “No,” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s okay. He’ll be okay,” Tokyo comforted her, pulling her into a tight hug.

They followed Marseille in silence, and ten minutes later, they were making their way towards Sergio’s room. A draft of air hit their faces with each door that opened for them. It was cold and with a tincture of bleach which wasn’t doing much for Raquel’s stomach. There were hand sanitizers at each set of doors, nurses walking calmly in the corridors, dull beige walls that stretched infinitely, merging with the cream tiles. 

“Is one of you Raquel?” the doctor asked.

Raquel nodded, but her eyes had fallen on one particular window. She looked at Sergio through the half closed blinds, her eyes glazing over.

“He’s been asking for you,” he told her.

“Is he going to be okay?” Tokyo asked, squeezing Raquel’s hand.

“We’re doing everything we can.”

It was only then that Raquel turned to look at the doctor. “What does that mean?” she said.

“We’ve been running some tests, and suspect it might be sepsis. He’s very weak but he’s still conscious which is a good sign. However, the next few hours are going to be crucial.”

“Crucial?” Raquel muttered.

“It can be a life threatening condition, but he’s in good hands. We’re doing everything we can to eradicate the infection from the body,” the doctor explained.

Raquel nodded. They had imagined and planned for numerous scenarios, but this was never one of them.

“Can we go in?”

“Yes, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

Sergio had numerous tubes etched to his body. He had a nasal cannula to support his breathing, and was hooked to a kidney dialysis machine. His breathing harmonised with the beeping sound coming from the vital signs monitor next to his bed. Raquel gently caressed his face, noting how different he looked without his beard. She kissed his forehead wishing she could kiss away his pain. She sat on the chair next to his bed, her eyes never leaving him. “Raquel?” he suddenly whispered.

“I’m here,” she said smiling.

“I’ve missed you.”

She put a hand on his and looked lovingly at him. “Me too, cariño. Me too. But we have the rest of our lives together, yes?”

“Marry me, Raquel,” he said. His breathing hitched between each word.

She chuckled through her tears. “Of course,” she said, as she kissed him on his cheek. “But you have to get better so you’ll be able to propose to me properly.”

“No, marry me now,” he insisted.

“Cariño, you’re not making any sense.”

“I’m not one for words,” he said, slurring some of his words. “I’m sorry I didn’t say this properly before, but I love you.”

“But you did. And in so many more ways than words,” she told him.

“The last time I saw you,” he started to say, “I was so –”

“Sergio, please,” Raquel stopped him. “We have the rest of our lives to talk about that, for you to make it up to me.” 

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?” she asked, panic lacing her words. “The doctors… they think… you’re going to make it. We’re going to grow old together.”

“Please, for me,” he said. She could no longer hold her sobs. He raised his hand to her face. “Don’t cry.”

Tokyo who had been watching through the window made her way into the room. Palermo followed suit. “What happened?”

“Don’t give up on me,” Raquel begged him. “I’ll marry you as soon as you’re back on your feet. As soon as you can dance awkwardly by my side and lift me up in your arms. It will be the most beautiful ceremony. I promise you that. It can be just us two, or just our family. Or you can invite the whole village. I’ll say a thousand yes’s and I’ll mean every single one of them.”

He shook his head as she spoke.

“Now. Please,” he begged her.

“Have you just proposed to her, Professor?” Tokyo said trying to understand what was happening.

“We still have so many more things we need to do together,” Raquel pleaded with him.

The doctor walked in to check in on him, taking note of his accelerated heartbeat.

“Any signs of improvement?” Palermo asked.

“Not yet, but the fact he’s still so alert is a good sign.”

As the doctor jotted down some notes, he latched on to what Sergio and Raquel were talking about. “It can be arranged,” he said. Having worked with Sergio he knew they had the means to carry out anything they set their minds on doing. He had family in Puerto Rico, including a wedding officiant for a cousin, which also helped.

“Don’t encourage him,” Raquel scolded him. “You said, this is a good sign, no?”

“His condition can deteriorate drastically.”

She nodded and wiped away her tears. “If that’s what you want,” she told Sergio.

“It is.”

“I want a proper wedding ceremony though. This can’t be it. My mother won’t forgive you if you don’t give her that,” she told him.

He had closed his eyes, prompting a bout of fear in Raquel.

“Do you understand?”

He looked her in the eyes and nodded. “Thank you,” he said.

“Just don’t give up. Keep fighting. For me.”

Tokyo sat beside her the whole time as Sergio closed his eyes again and slept.

None of it felt real. As Raquel thought about the last few years, she realised how very few things had felt real. From falling in love with Sergio in less than five days, discovering he was the criminal mastermind she was after, letting him escape, to resigning, following him to Palawan, joining the heist, and now this. Yet, despite all the surreal moments in the last few years, nothing felt more concrete than their relationship. Their love was the anchor she had needed. It was the one thing that had stabilised her and given her hope that perhaps everything would be all right. When her mother’s mental capacity was diminishing, he was there. She had someone who didn’t depend on her. Someone who was her equal. There were times when she had doubted his feelings for her during the heist, but all his past actions were proof that he hadn’t really meant those words. Whilst stuck in that tent, she had envisaged a conversation with him about what had been said, she had seen it all play out in her head. His words had stung. He had taken her back in time. The person blurting out those words wasn’t the same person she had fallen in love with. Alicia had planted seeds of doubts when she had compared him to Alberto, yet everything faded away as Raquel looked at him lying on that hospital bed; tubes everywhere, fighting for his life.

She thought about all that they had planned for the future. He had promised her that this heist wouldn’t scupper their plans or shatter everything they had built. It would instead be the start of a new chapter for them. They would have to move away from Palawan but that meant building and designing their new house together. He had promised Raquel he’d help her set up her own non-governmental organisation to help support the women of their locality. In Palawan, she had put her psychology degree to good use, offering her help to a local charity organisation. They agreed on getting a better boat. They’d sail more, go on more boat days. There would be more occasions where he’d throw her into the water whilst still fully clothed, more swims under the starry night sky when they couldn’t sleep. There would be more kitchen cupboards destroyed by his lack of culinary skills. More laughter, more memories, more years in each other’s arms.

She wiped away the sweat on his face with a wet cloth, and then placed a cold cloth on his forehead hoping it would cool him down. She caressed his hand, and in his sleep, he squeezed her hand in return.

Raquel’s eyes didn’t leave Sergio. But Tokyo had her eyes on the people congregated in the corridor; on Marseille talking to the doctor outside the room; talking on a phone then passing it on to a stranger; the sullen looks, pats on the back and smiles.

“What’s going on?” she said, making her way towards them, leaving Raquel alone with Sergio. She turned to Rio when they ignored her.

“It’s to do with paperwork for their marriage.”

“Tell me I’m not the only who thinks it’s completely crazy.”

Rio shrugged his shoulders. “We’ve done crazier things this year,” he said.

“They were able to track down one random phone call that happened more than two years and a half after we escaped, what do you think will happen now? We still have their full attention. Everyone’s on alert. I doubt the Professor would want to get married using false names, so what… are we just going to hand ourselves in? They’ll be here the moment his name is entered into the system.”

“That’s where the Pakistanis come in,” Marseille said.

“He’s like my little brother,” Palermo told her. “Do you think I would do that to him? But if you’re so worried, you can always just leave.”

The raised voices coming from the corridor caught Raquel’s attention. She tried to read the looks on their faces, and saw how they, in turn, had turned to look at her and Sergio.

The look of alarm was evident on her face. “Don’t worry, you’re safe here,” the doctor said, walking in. “Sergio’s in good hands. There have been no news about what went on in Spain. You’re just another group of tourists.”

“What about this… this infection?” Raquel asked.

“We made it to hospital in time,” he explained. “His blood pressure is low but nothing too alarming, and he’s responding to the fluids and antibiotics he’s been given. He’s not out of the woods just yet, but he’s getting the treatment he needs and we’re keeping an eye on him.”

“So he’ll be okay?” Tokyo said, making her way back in.

“I don’t want to give false hope, but right now, the signs aren’t too bad. Let’s take it one hour at a time, and focus on the upcoming nuptials instead.”

Raquel nodded. She looked at Sergio, her forehead furrowing as she thought of all the things that could go wrong. “About that,” she finally said, “shouldn’t we wait until we’re at least able to leave?”

“We’re taking all the precautions. All you have to do is say ‘I do’.”

This was never what she imagined her second marriage would be like. It wasn’t something she had given much thought, but whenever the subject had been brought up she had always pictured a small chapel decorated with flowers, her mother and Paula by her side, or by the sea, a light breeze entangling her hair, blowing it in her face as she walked towards Sergio. Despite the current situation, she knew that if Sergio made it out of the hospital alive, it would still be a happier memory than her last one. The one she had spent a year planning for, the one she had invited hundreds of people to, the one that had come crushing down on top of her bringing her down with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Raquel and Sergio have finally been reunited, though not in the best of circumstances. He even proposed to her, if you can call it that.  
> How do you feel about this?   
> What do you think will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting this. Life's been quite hectic lately.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Sergio’s request had terrified her. He was meticulous in everything he did. He considered and planned everything, from his outfits to all their outings. This wasn’t him. This sudden rush of impulsivity filled her with dread. It worried her and scared her. It made her clutch his hand tighter, as if holding him tightly would keep him with her.

As his eyes fluttered open, Raquel ignored all the chatter in the room. It was all extra noise she wanted to mute. His eyes smiled at her, but she could see the pain that lurked in the corners of that smile.

“Raquel, my cousin is here,” the doctor said from behind her. She turned to greet him, unsure as to why he was there. The confused look on her face faded away as soon as she spotted the clerical collar. “He’s been briefed about the situation, and we have everything required to make this happen.”

“Sergio?” Raquel whispered. “This is just to encourage you to fight harder. We’re not getting married for you to leave me, okay?”

He tried to lift her hand towards his lips but failed halfway up. His muscles felt like lead. His strength had withered away.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Brother Josue said. “We’ll take it as slow as you need, but it’s important Sergio’s conscious for the marriage to be valid.”

“Are you sure… you’re okay… with this?” Sergio slowly asked her.

“With this? No,” Raquel said. Each irregular beep from the monitor next to her sent her heart racing. She was terrified. Her stomach was in knots. “But marrying you? I’ve never been surer of anything.”

His eyes were dropping. His breathing was becoming more laboured.

“Just stay with me, okay?” Raquel begged him.

He forced his eyes open. “Yes,” he said.

“Are you ready?” Brother Josue said, getting a nod from both Raquel and Sergio.

Their gaze didn’t waver from each other. Sergio’s eyes were red and puffy. Raquel’s brimmed heavy with tears.

“We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Sergio and Raquel in marriage. In the years they have been together, they have proven their love for each other. Their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Today, we are here with them to pray for their blessings, to share their joy and to celebrate their love. We are here to unite them as husband and wife.”

The room was silent, bar for the odd beep from the machines and occasional sniffles.

“Will you, Sergio, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, and forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?”

Sergio opened his eyes wider as he heard his name. “I will.”

“Will you, Raquel, take this man to be your wedded husband?” She was nodding her head. “Will you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health,…” She stopped listening then. Her body was shaking. This wasn’t the way it was meant to happen.

He was what she had always wanted. She accepted and cherished all of him; all the different personalities that came with him; Salva, the Professor, Sergio. She smiled at him as he opened his eyes again, looking deep into her own. “…For as long as you both shall live?” 

She gasped for breath. “I will,” she managed to say, between sobs.

“Would you like to exchange rings?” the officiant asked.

“We’ll do that when he’s better,” Raquel said.

“Very well,” he said. “By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Sergio smiled as he closed his eyes. “Mi mujer,” he whispered.

“You may kiss each other, you know,” Tokyo said.

“We should leave them alone for a bit,” Palermo said.

“Thank you,” Raquel told them, as she watched them leave the room wiping away the tears they had shed.

Tokyo hugged Raquel before leaving. “Congratulations,” she told them. “Prof, breaking your rules isn’t so bad, after all, eh? You’ve found a good one.”

As Raquel lay down beside him, her mind wandered to how her mother would react to the news. On her good lucid days, she had asked and hinted about them getting married, about how they should seize the day, about eloping even. Raquel thought of Paula’s reaction. Upon moving to Palawan, Raquel had been scared of how Paula would react to never seeing her father again. It hadn’t taken long for Paula to grow fond of Sergio, and after a few weeks, Raquel had calmed down. It was then that Paula seemed to realise what her mother had meant when she had said that they weren’t in Palawan on holiday. The questions came out of the blue. One minute they were laughing whilst having dinner, the next Paula was asking about Spain and Alberto. They were innocent questions at first, just Paula asking about her father and when she could see him, but then the questions increased. There had been days when Paula asked about Alberto incessantly, days when she’d accuse her mother of keeping her away from him, days when she’d mention him in arguments. Sergio stayed out of their arguments. He didn’t feel it was his place to interfere. He bowed his head and often stayed quiet. He then did his best to calm Raquel down when Paula was out of sight.

_“I’m the villain in her eyes,” Raquel told him as she cleared the table. “Somehow both you and Alberto are heroes in her story.” She paused, holding a drawing Paula had been working on before their most recent argument. “See, you’re still included in her pictures.”_

_“Does she know about… about what he did to you?” Sergio asked._

_“Only that he wasn’t very nice to me. He made sure to convince her I was lying about that though.”_

_“She only has positive memories of him then. She’s bound to miss him… You and your mother are the only semblance of normality she currently has. Everything else is new. But at the end of the day, she knows that whatever she says, you’ll still be there. She’ll still want her goodnight kiss and hug. She’ll be grumpy when you go in, but if you keep her waiting, she’ll find an excuse to come talk to you. She’ll say she’s had a bad dream or that she has a tummy ache so as to get an extra hug from you, and if it’s bad enough you’ll let her sleep in our bed.”_

_It was all true and Raquel knew it._

_“It will get better, you’ll see,” Sergio assured her._

Sergio had been right. He had observed and talked to Paula about it. After arguing with her mother, she had started resorting to his study. It sometimes infuriated Raquel, but it also warmed her heart. Paula would go from frowning and shouting at her, to laughing with Sergio in a matter of minutes. He was awkward around Paula at first, but Paula wasn’t bothered by it. She was fascinated by all the stories he told her and by all the things he knew how to make. On those occasions when Paula was too harsh with her mum, he would calmly reprimand her, but he also listened to what she had to say. After spending so many hours with Sergio, Paula had started seeing him as a father figure. Soon, questions about Alberto started ceasing, and turned into questions about a future wedding. Paula begged to be a flower girl. She was overjoyed when her mother had told her that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

As Raquel looked at Sergio, she wondered if she would ever be able to grant Paula that wish.

Caressing Sergio’s face and blowing soft kisses on his cheek still felt weird. Without a beard, it almost felt as though she was touching someone else.

The next few days brought with them a rollercoaster of emotions.

Raquel was asleep when the vital signs monitor went off. The rapid beeping instantly woke her up. She froze for a minute as she stared at Sergio. His face looked paler than before, and his hands and face were cold to touch. She pressed the emergency call button, and then ran to the corridor calling for a doctor. She was soon back by Sergio’s side, holding his hand. “You can fight this. Sergio, come on,” she cried.

A group of nurses hurried to the room. “What’s happening?” she asked them. “He was meant to be getting better.”

No one responded. Instead, they quickly started working on him. The doctor soon joined them. She couldn’t make sense of the instructions that were being given. All she wanted to hear was that Sergio was going to make it, that everything was going to be fine.

“You can’t be in here,” a nurse suddenly told her.

She was rushed outside, unsure of what was going on. She tried to peer in through the blinds but it was of no use. She paced round the corridor. The light was too bright for her eyes. She could feel a headache ensuing, and being alone with her thoughts didn’t help. Her only companion was the clock, ticking loudly on the wall. It counted each second that passed, reminding her of how precious each second was. And yet, despite the noise, she still questioned whether the clock was working well, for the hands of the clock were moving excruciatingly slowly.

She could hear the whirring and beeping coming from Sergio’s room. She bit hard on her bottom lip, unaware of what she was doing until her mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. 

She had previously sent everyone home as Sergio was meant to be getting better. She almost jumped when the water dispenser made a loud bubbling noise. Being alerted to it and to that corner of the corridor, she grabbed a Styrofoam cup and filled it with water. She had been refusing any food or drink, and hadn’t even realised how parched she was.

As seconds turned into minutes, she sat down on one of the chairs outside his room. Without realising, the area around her feet was soon filled with small pieces of foam from her cup, and she was left with nothing but a small part of it.

She was on her feet each time she heard a noise. “Please, what’s going on?” she begged, as soon as one of the nurses came out of Sergio’s room.

“The doctor will soon come out to talk to you,” the nurse said, before rushing down the corridor.

“Please?” Raquel said, but it was of no use.

She was back to the silence of the corridor. Back to the destructive thoughts going round her head.

It took another fifteen minutes before the door to Sergio’s room opened, and the doctor came out. She was instantly on her feet with tears in her eyes. “He’s going to be fine. His body temperature took a sudden dip, and he was struggling to breathe,” the doctor explained, but his words were lost on her. She needed to see him.

He was still unconscious when she walked in. Colour had returned to his face. He was no longer as pale as before. His nasal cannula had been replaced with an oxygen mask, but other than that, not much seemed to have changed.

After that incident, nothing the others said could make her move from his side. Her butt was taking the shape of the chair next to his bed. She even slept on it, resting her head on her hand or bent down onto his bed. It was how he found her when his eyes finally fluttered open.

This time, he was the one playing with her hair, running his fingers through it. She sighed contently in her sleep bringing a smile to his face. He gestured to the doctor to be quiet as the doctor ran some tests and checked that Sergio was doing well. They talked to each other quietly, as the doctor explained his diagnosis. Yet, all their efforts to keep quiet were in vain, as a beep from one of the machines instantly woke Raquel up.

She blinked her eyes trying to get rid of the blurry vision, as she looked from Sergio to the doctor. “Everything okay?” she quickly asked.

“I should ask _you_ that,” Sergio slowly said. His voice sounded raspy and strained.

“Me?” She was confused.

“Your neck must be killing you.”

“Never mind my neck. How are you?”

“He’s doing so much better. It might not feel like it, but he was very lucky,” the doctor told her with a smile.

“What about the infection?” she asked.

“His body has managed to fight it off,” he said, before turning to Sergio. “We’ll soon start easing you into simple everyday activities. You’ll have to rebuild your strength, so we’ll start with simple tasks. Your body needs time to get better. Recovery can be slow, but in your case, it will happen. Sooner than you think. Just get plenty of rest.”

That was how Raquel found herself helping him in the shower. He didn’t feel comfortable with anyone else but her, and after days in bed he couldn’t wait to get up and wash off the sweat and clamminess. It was how she ended up getting drenched as she held him up whilst showering, before he insisted that next time she should just shower with him. It was how she ended up skidding in the bathroom and almost bashed her forehead against the basin.

“You could help me with my physical exercise,” he suggested, a few days later. His doctor was pleased with how he was doing, and his strength was improving. He’d been promised he’d be discharged from hospital by the end of the week, as long as he kept getting better.

Raquel was seated next to him on his bed. “Anything you want,” she said.

He leant in for a kiss and she quickly responded. His hands were on her arms and back, as he pulled her closer to him.

“When you say physical exercise –”

“Yes,” he whispered as his mouth closed around her lips.

She pulled back. “Not here. Anyone can walk in at any minute.”

“We could lock the door, pull down the blinds.”

She shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face. He pushed back her hair, his kisses growing more intense. His lips travelled down to her neck and chest.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” she told him, her fingers running through his hair and down his back. She felt her heart racing. She had missed this; being this close to him. Being so close to him and being unable to do anything had been hard.

She fixed the blinds and removed her clothes. She straddled him and helped him remove his pyjama top. Her beauty mesmerised him. He still hadn’t gotten his head round the idea that she was his wife. That he was her husband. That she had chosen him, despite all his flaws and imperfections. He looked at her, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. Until he no longer could.

Her hair fell onto his face. It covered her face in a way that he could see nothing but her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. A hint of mischief in them. She dragged her hair across his face. He could now see her lips. They were curved into a smile. She bit her lower lip as she lowered herself onto him. She kissed the healing bruises on his face and forehead. Then drew back again. Her hand touched his chest and drew intricate patterns from his groin up to his neck. Her lips then followed.

His hands were on her face, entangling in her hair. He gently brought her up to him. He wanted to kiss her, to make up for the lost time. Their lips intertwined. They kissed, gently, and then more intensely. Like their lives depended on it.

Their breathing became short. “Are you okay?” she asked.

He couldn’t speak. Okay? How could he explain his current emotions, the feelings she evoked in him?

“I love you,” he told her.

She silenced him. Her fingers on his face, on his lips. He sucked the ends of her fingers, as she began a slow rotation of her hips. And then, her lips were back on his.

There was a flame. A fire. Passion ignited. They danced to each other’s beat, to the rhythmic pulsations. She cried out in his mouth. He moaned in hers.

He was tired but he didn’t care. He had missed this. He had missed her.

They lay still. Her cheek resting on his shoulder. He didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to do it all again. He wanted to watch her face, and take in the beautiful sight in front of him. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. How his world felt like it was ending and nothing else mattered when he thought he had lost her. 

She looked up at him. She knew he must be tired. He still wasn’t back to his normal self. His muscles were still weak. He was still in recovery. She noticed the way he was staring down at her. His eyes full of love. They offered warmth and safety. A home. She snuggled closer to him. “We have forever to do this,” she said.

It took another week for Sergio to finally be able to leave the hospital. Once Sergio was better, he was back to business; giving orders, insisting for the others to carry through with the original plan, contacting people and carriers, insisting for the others to leave.

“Make sure you invite me to the actual ceremony,” Tokyo said as she hugged Raquel. Nothing could have prepared either of the two for the friendship that had flourished between them. Even Sergio had been surprised to learn that Tokyo had stayed there for Raquel.

He thanked her profusely when he found out. “It’s what families do,” she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments. They all bring a big smile to my face! <3   
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter! :)

With everyone else gone and Sergio feeling better and ready to travel again, it was time for Raquel and Sergio to set off. Raquel longed for the day she could hug Paula and her mother. Being assured they were fine wasn’t the same as having them next to her.

It took another fifteen days to get to their new location. They used all the different means of transport; from cargo ships to motorbikes; from old rattling planes to expensive yachts. If someone had ever been tracking them, they were bound to have lost them. As tiring as those days were, they also tried to make the most of them.

As the packed bus came to a stop and let more people on, Raquel jumped up to her feet, pulled Sergio by his hands and made her way down the aisle of the bus. “Perdón,” he muttered behind them, as Raquel shoved her way through the crowded bus.

“Raquel, what are you doing?” Sergio asked as soon as they got off. He looked around them and checked his map. “This isn’t where we were meant to stop.”

“I know,” she simply said. “I just saw something I liked.” She laughed and scurried off, and there was nothing he could do but follow her.

When they had first left Puerto Rico he had told her that they could pretend they were two tourists, two backpackers eager to see more of the world, and there were occasions where she had taken him at his word. She had stopped to buy small gifts for Paula, and to try local food from market stalls they came across. Those parts of their journey reminded her of her first few days in Palawan. Only, whereas before Sergio was the one taking her round suggesting new food to try and places they should visit, this time they were experiencing the novelty of it all together.

A musty odour emanated from the surrounding trees and rocks. She ran between the trees, until she finally stopped to admire the view. He wondered how she had seen this area of natural beauty from the bus. Water swished over the rocks, thundering down into the pool of water several feet down. As they got closer, they could feel the spray of water on their faces, which was a welcome relief from the humid air.

The view was beautiful, he’d give her that, but he could have easily found even more stunning places. “We could have chosen a different route,” he told her, as his eyes flicked from his watch to his map.

“Just live a little,” she whispered in his ears. “Pretend we’re on our honeymoon.”

“In that case, we could get something to eat and mingle with the locals,” he said, “or we could find a secluded spot.”

She noticed the twinkle in his eyes as he said that. He blushed a little beneath his beard. Much to Raquel’s liking, it hadn’t taken long for his beard to grow back to its former shape.

“If that’s what you want, Professor,” she said.

She quietly cursed the few people that were taking pictures by the waterfall and dipping their feet in the water.

“Do you think they scare off easily?” she asked him. “I could tell them that a pair of wanted criminals are on the loose and they were last seen in this area.”

Sergio adjusted his glasses. “Maybe we could just sit down and take in the view before you get us both arrested,” he said with a smile.

The river wound through the surrounding forest like a gleaming ribbon reflecting the tall trees on both sides of it. As eager and as anxious Raquel was to see Paula and her mum, at that moment, she felt more at peace than she had in so long and she wanted it to last a while longer. She squeezed Sergio’s hand tighter as they walked idly along the river, around the numerous stacked piles of pebbles. His thumb caressed her hand. There was no need for them to say anything. There was no need for them to look at each other. One touch was enough to instil a surge of love in both of them.

The sun hit their faces as they made their way out of the shadows and stopped to lean against one of the bigger stones that lay in the path. Soon, Sergio had his hands on Raquel’s waist bringing her closer to him.

She turned round to face him. Her whole face lit up as she looked at him; her smile was bigger, her eyes were brighter. His eyes closed involuntarily as her lips landed softly on his.

“No,” he suddenly muttered, pulling back.

“No?”

“Not in public. Not when I’ve only just got you back,” he replied, adjusting his glasses. “I don’t want anyone thinking we’re disrespecting their culture.”

“You’re fine with stealing Spain’s gold reserve, but you draw a line at kissing in public?” She shook her head in mock indignation.

He looked around making sure no one was looking, even though the people closest to them were little specks in the distance, then, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. His lips were back on hers. The kiss was passionate and fierce. His fingers ran down her spine, her hand was on his cheek caressing his face. They savoured the moment. They had both tasted the horror and possibility of having to live without each other. They had both been forced to imagine a solitary future, and now knew they ought to appreciate every special moment.

This time it was Raquel who stopped him. “Maybe we should take this indoors,” she said. He could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. He couldn’t help but steal another kiss, before he nodded.

“The sooner we get to our next stop, the better then,” he told her.

As they made their way back to the bus stop, they couldn’t stop grinning. Their happiness was clear for everyone to see, and their smiles only grew bigger the closer they got to their destination.

The last leg of their journey was done on an old console boat. “Welcome to our new boat,” Sergio had proudly announced. Although it wasn’t as luxurious as one of the yachts they had travelled on earlier during their journey, it was an improvement from the dirty boat they had previously owned.

Even before leaving Palawan, they both knew they wouldn’t be able to return. Too many people knew about that location, and as much as they trusted the rest of their friends, they didn’t feel it was safe. Besides, they didn’t feel comfortable returning to the Philippines when the police had been there.

When thinking of another location, Raquel thought back to the postcards Sergio had given her. Denpasar looked somewhat similar to Palawan. Both Paula and her mother had grown to love the tranquil environment that Palawan had offered, and although she had never visited Indonesia, it seemed like parts of Denpasar shared that peaceful atmosphere. She was scared of how they’d cope with yet another change in environment, having to readjust to yet another place, and she wanted to facilitate this process. She wanted something similar for them. They both needed stability, and she felt guilty that she hadn’t been able to offer them that.

Finally, they were back on land, on a sandy beach in Denpasar. Raquel looked out at the bright blue waves. She curled her toes in the dark volcanic sand. She could already hear Paula asking about it.

Sergio wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ears. “They’re already here,” he told her.

“Take me to them,” she said. As they walked towards a rented beach house, she realised how surreal her life had become. Nothing in her life could have prepared her for any of this.

She paused before ringing the doorbell. The window to the patio was open, and she could hear Paula from outside. Her daughter’s voice made her heart leap in its place. She felt her emotions taking over. Paula was singing something Raquel didn’t recognise.

“When is mummy coming home?” she heard Paula asking.

“Soon,” her mother replied.

Sergio waited patiently beside her. He didn’t complain that the bag on his back was too heavy. He was happy to be witnessing this moment. He knew how much it meant to her. They had both been sure they wouldn’t be able to have moments like these again. There were times when she had doubted if she would ever see her family, hear their voice, or be able to hug them, let alone be able to make more memories with them.

“Am I dreaming?” she asked him.

He shook his head and planted a kiss on her head.

The sound of the doorbell had never sounded as sweet as at that moment. “Abuela,” she heard Paula shout.

It was Marivi’s nurse who first opened the door. “Hola señor Marquina, señora –”

She was cut off by Paula screaming, “Mamá.”

Paula ran towards Raquel and put her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Raquel felt the happiness radiating through her as Paula buried her face into her chest. She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. 

“Hija, you’re home,” her mother greeted her.

Home. Raquel’s face exploded into a radiant smile. Sergio looked on as they greeted each other. They were the three people that mattered most in his life. “Come here, Sergio,” Marivi turned to him. “Let me hug you. You’ve taken good care of each other, yes?”

“Well,” he started to say.

“Of course, mamá,” Raquel quickly jumped in. “Actually, there’s something we need to tell you.”

“Of course, hija.”

“Perhaps we could put our bags down first.”

Marivi made way for them then looked at them expectedly. They could tell she was studying them, trying to figure out what they weren’t telling her. Paula put an arm around Raquel and wouldn’t let go.

“I’d lift you up,” Raquel told her, “but you’ve grown so big whilst I was away. You’ll soon reach me.”

“I’ve missed you,” Paula admitted. “Even Sergio.”

“So did we, cariño. So much.”

Sergio didn’t say anything. He simply ruffled Paula’s hair earning a smile. “My braids,” she yelped.

“Tell me, do you like the beach here?” Raquel asked. “You’ve got to show me around.”

“It’s like Palawan, but better. Especially when the mist comes in. It’s almost magical,” Paula explained. “But we’ve only been to this beach. Abuela said we had to wait for you. So we can explore together.”

“Of course,” she smiled.

“Raquel,” Sergio interrupted, “I think your mum’s a little anxious for your announcement.”

Raquel looked at her mother, and noticed the suspicious look on her face. She couldn’t help but laugh. Raquel pulled a ring from her pocket and put it on her finger. It glistened as it slid in its place. It was simple and elegant. There were two twisted white gold ropes with small diamonds on one of them. 

“What is that?” her mother asked.

“We got married,” Raquel said, proudly showing off her ring. It was one of the first things they had bought when Sergio had been discharged from hospital.

Paula took Raquel’s hand in hers, examining the ring. “It’s so pretty,” she exclaimed, as she played with her mother’s fingers.

“First, it takes you ages to propose. Then you do it without me?” Marivi told them.

Raquel noticed how Sergio’s face had changed colour.

“And you don’t even call to let me know.”

“Mamá, stop teasing him,” she scolded her.

“But he’s so easy,” Marivi said. “Sergio, of course I’m happy for you. How can I not be when you make her smile like that? But now you need to tell me more.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t miss much.” She signalled to her mother that she’d tell her later. She didn’t want Paula to have to hear all the gruesome details about their hospital visit. “In fact, I’m still looking for a flower girl,” she continued.

“You are?” Paula instantly asked, a bigger smile marking her face. Confusion then clouded her face. “But you’re already married.”

“Yes, but these rings haven’t been blessed. We couldn’t do it properly without you there. Besides, Sergio wanted to ask for your approval. He promised he’d buy me another one if you didn’t like it.”

“I love it,” Paula exclaimed. “You made a great choice.”

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and recounting stories. Raquel often found herself losing track of what was being said. “You’re staring at me,” Paula told her at one point, before she yawned loudly.

“And you’re tired.”

“I don’t want to go to bed just yet.”

“What if I snuggle up with you?”

“In your bed?”

Raquel looked at Sergio who nodded. “Yes,” she told her.

“Okay.”

As they lay in bed, Raquel held her close to her, as she used to do when Paula was younger. She breathed in her smell, and played with her hair as she fell asleep. Soon, she too was struggling to keep her eyes open. That was how Sergio found them when he walked in to check on Raquel. He didn’t want to wake them up. They looked so peaceful and tranquil. He kissed them both on the forehead and removed a loose hair from Raquel’s face.

“I love you,” she whispered, her eyes still closed. He wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or if he had woken her up, but a soft smile had appeared on her face.

“I love you, too,” he told her, meaning every word he said. “All three of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing makes me happier than hearing back from you. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. If you prefer, you can also talk to me on twitter: @brenda_co .


End file.
